Dinosaurs are Full of Potassium
by unimaginee
Summary: Max and Chloe are laid on Chloe's roof just after Max has told her about her new ability to rewind time. [Just a small idea i had][Ignore the title, i just didn't know what to call this]


Max was laid out on chloe's roof, just outside her window. She could feel the hard tiles pressed into her back, making her quiet uncomfortable but she didn't have the energy to move. Her breath came out in small white puffs, curling and wrapping around the cool night air, disappearing into the stars just as quickly as it appeared. The air was cold, freezing the tips of her fingers and sending cold shooting up her arm until it vanished under the material of her jacket. She shifted her arms inside the sleeves of her jacket, desperate for any warmth she could find. Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, toward the night sky.

The sky was pitch black, dotted with lights that glowed, illuminating the sky. Thousands of stars, lost in a sea of darkness and nothingness. It stretched out infinity, making the world, her problems and all the crazy shit thats been going on seem small. Smaller, anyway. The stars and moon showered the earth with a ghostly glow, the few clouds in the sky breaking and scattering the light. In that moment the world, the sky, the girl next to her, everything just seemed to light up.

God, she missed this sky. In Chicago all the stars were drowned out by the city lights, but out here, its...breath taking. When she was away, on night she couldn't sleep, she would look back up at the sky but it would never be the same. It would never be here. It would never be the sky Chloe could see.

She looked over at the girl by her side. Chloe was laid right beside her, hands lazily folded across her stomach, one finger tapping lightly against her knuckle. A few stray strands of blue hair streaked across her face, her eyes closed and her expression blank. She looked peaceful, calm but somehow so alive. Maybe it was her electric blue hair, or the tattoo that now snaked and coiled around her arm. But everything about her seemed...louder. And to Max that just made Chloe even more amazing that she was when they were younger.

Max still couldn't get over how different she looked. It wasn't a bad different, she thought Chloe looked awesome, beautiful even, it was just that ever time she look at her she paused. She asked herself, is this still Chloe? And every time she asked herself that question she couldn't find an answer. She didn't have an answer yet.

The only sound she could hear was the waves crashing effortlessly into the shore. Other than that everything was silence. It had been silent for a long time, seemingly forever since a word was uttered between the two. Max would have said something but all words seemed to get caught in her throat, then quickly swallowed back down.

Then she heard a soft sigh coming from her person next to her, gently shattering the silence that consumed them only seconds ago.

Chloe sat up, propping herself on her arms and looked over at Max. Her expression was a mixed of confusion, skepticism and just plain bewilderment. She let out another sigh and dragged her knees into her chest and dragged her open palms across her face.

"Thats some insane shit Max." Her voice was muffled by her hands which were still pressed to her mouth.

Max stared a Chloe for a moment, trying to figure out whether the girl actually believed her or not. It was strange. Five years ago she would be able to look into those eyes and know instantly what the girl was thinking, what she was feeling. But now...nothing. She just ended up lost in deep pools of blue.

"You don't believe me?" Max asked, no trace of anger in her voice but her words were soaked in sadness. Max hated the idea that Chloe didn't just instantly believe her but what else could she expect after being gone for five years. After abandoning Chloe without so much as a single word while she was gone.

Chloe's eyes shifted from looking in front of her, too looking towards Max out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head, burying them further into her hands before pulling her gaze back towards Max, meeting her eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Of course I believe you Max. No one would make this kinda shit up, it's just a lot to take in." Max stared back at Chloe, seeing unidentifiable emotions flicker behind the blue of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but her breath seemed to stick in her throat and so she just ended up closing it again.

The silence that followed seemed deafening. Max couldn't really believe it. Chloe actually believed her. And the look on her face told Max that she wasn't lying. It was such a monumental moment for Max, like this solidified their friends that could have easily crumbled away over the past few years. Every time she thought about Chloe while she was in Chicago, she though that there friendship was slipping away through the cracks in her fingers and that she was hopeless to do anything about it.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Max couldn't help the smile that appear at that moment. It was strange. It felt almost like they had just picked up right where they left off.

"But you can reverse time, thats frickin' awesome!" Chloe said, the words sounding like a shout compared to the quiet world around them.

"Yeah well, i'd gladly give my power to you if I could." Max said, dropping her head back down on the roof, hitting the tiles with a hollow thud.

"What? You're like a superhero or some shit! Especially with how you saved me today." Chloe said, her voice full of pure wonderment.

"Yeah well, I don't feel like one, I feel like a..." Max replied, her voice trailing off at the end. The silence hung between, strained from Max's unfinished sentence. The word dance on the tip of her tongue but she let it wither and die there. She looked away from Chloe, down at the heads where her fingers were nervously wrapping themselves around each other, and just hoped that the other girl would let it go.

"Soo..." Chloe said after a long while, her soft voice somehow breaking the heavy silence in a way that Max didn't understand. Her gaze automatic found the girl next to her, a thoughtful look on her face, as if she had something to say but something was holding her back.

"Not that I don't believe you or anything..." Chloe started caused Max to bristle slightly next to her, her eyes narrow on the stars above her. "But I think you should show me this time power shit." Chloe said like it was the most normal thing ever.

Max eyes closed completely now, clenching shut and blocking out the dim light of the night, truly surrounding her in darkness. Her hand autocratically found her face, in what could almost be described as a 'facepalm' and she dragged it roughly against her skin. A soft, disgruntled sign flittered from where her mouth hung over slightly.

Max sat up, maybe a little too fast, causing Chloe to jolt back slightly from surprise.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked, almost shouted, her eyes wide, incredulously looking over at a stunned Chloe beside her.

"W-what?" Chloe answered with her own question, well, it wasn't really a question, just a single word helplessly stutter out. Although it still retained some bite.

"You serious want me to do that? Like...ugh...Chloe, these powers aren't a toy, like seriously! I don't think this is something we should just be fucking about with." Max finished her sentence with a pointed look, like a 'that should be obvious' kinda look.

"C'mmmooonnnnn." Chloe whined. "You're way to uptight, whats the worst that could happen?"

Max's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh, I dunno? The universe could implode? Fuck! I mean, anything could happen."

"Stop worrying so much, nothings gunna happen." Max just stared at the girl like she was completely insane, which she pretty much was right now.

"Okay so here's what were gunna do-" Chloe started, like it had been already decided.

"Wait- What, no!" Max shouted, even while she realised that wasn't anywhere near a proper sentence she thought it got her point across pretty well.

"Oh c'mon Max, stop being such a nerd and rewind time!" Chloe shouted back, though he shoulders stumped and all the fight in her voice was gone.

"Oh, for God's sake, fine." Max said, after a long moment of silence. She just couldn't stand looking at that face anymore. That face like she had let her down somehow. That face that was just pleading with her, with such a saddened, deflated look that it killed her slightly on the inside.

"Awesome, right so whats going to happen is i'm going to say something completely random and then you're gunna rewind time and tell me what i'm about to say. You get it?" Chloe said like it what the best idea she had ever come up with, instantly reverting back from that sullen version of herself she was two seconds.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Let just get this over with." Already fed up with this whole concept, Max just stared over a Chloe.

But Chloe just stared back her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and her eyebrows knitted together in thought. After a minute of silence ticked by Max spoke up.

"You know you have to say something for this plan of yours to work." Max said with a slight smirk, "Anything will do really." She continued, that smirk still evident in her voice.

"No, not really. I mean, it can't just be anything because, like...No one knows me better than you, well, you knew the old me better than anyone, dunno about this new me. I don't really know if I even changed that much but whatever. Anyway, you might just be able to guess some of the stuff I could say."

Chloe looked back up to see Max, a sad smile on her lips, that she returned.

"Okay. I have something." She said after a long moment of silence.

"I know for a fact that dinosaur were not high in potassium." Max replied instantly, causing Chloe's eyes to widen.

"H-how? Wait. No I know how, time rewind powers, right? I just mean...holy fuck. There's no way you could have guessed that..."

"Because I didn't, you said it. I went back and I said it." Max said with a sigh, tired of explaining this even though Chloe was the first person she had talked about it with.

"Wow. Thats fucking awesome." Chloe said the amazement thick in her voice.

"Yeah well. Can we stop talking about it now?" Max asked, almost begged the girl beside her. She just wanted this conversation to end, she just wanted to sit here in silence and not think about how fucked up everything is at the moment.

"Wait, One more, please?" When Max instantly started to protest, Chloe carried on. "Max this time its like, important okay? Like some major shit. And you might not even need to rewind time its just...if what i'm about to do is a massive fuck up, you should probably rewind time and stop me from doing it."

A worried look suddenly crossed Max's face but it didn't have much time to stay there.

A pair of lips were on hers and it took a second for her to realise that Chloe was kissing her. Somehow, at some point, her hand snaked its way up Max's neck, landing on her check and Chloe's thumb was now gently stroke at the skin. That small contact, that small, steady movement, left a trail of fire behind on Max's skin. She could feel heat erupt all over her body, fighting against the biting, cold air to warm her chilled skin.

She focused on the feeling of Chloe's lips against hers, how soft they were, how they felt warm against hers, how they tasted. She savoured everything she could in that moment. The feeling of her skin against Chloe's. How her stomach spun and churned like there was a tornado currently going off inside it. The way her heart slammed loudly into her rib cage, almost to the point where it hurt.

At some point Max's eyes had fell shut and she had take a deep breath. She was currently wishing that this moment would never end, that it would just drag and stretch until it snapped and everything just crumbled away. She just wanted to capture that moment.

Then she felt Chloe's lips leave hers and she found herself instantly craving them again.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare into the blue of Chloe's. Max could help that her lips curled into a soft smile.

"So did I fuck up?" Chloe asked, her own smile widening.

"Definitely not."

* * *

**A/n: **So, here's just a short one shot that i came up with after playing the first episode. I pretty much have already fallen in love with this ship...tbh i think i need help. I feel like Max might be a bit ooc here? Her character seems really complex and we haven't really seen enough for me to know how she would react or think about certain things. So i guess its not ooc, its more like me filling in the gaps.

Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review even if just to say you enjoyed.


End file.
